<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hiraeth by tigercub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892337">Hiraeth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigercub/pseuds/tigercub'>tigercub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Mentioned Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigercub/pseuds/tigercub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hiraeth</p><p>(n.) a homesickness for a home to which you cannot return, a home which maybe never was; the nostalgia, the yearning, the grief for the lost places of your past</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hiraeth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I recommend reading this while listening to Wanna One’s Beautiful. Uhm if you ever come across this fic can you pls leave a comment or a kudos so I know that im doing well. Thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beep, beep, beep.</p><p>The sound of the continuous beeping of the alarm went off. Forcing Jihoon to flutter his eyes open. He unconsciously rubbed the corner of his eyes and stretched his limbs up. Doing his usual routine of staring deep into his ceiling even though he most probably doesn’t know why. Trying to remember things like ‘what day is it today again? Oh Monday’. Jihoon remembered those times someone would wake him up. His mind travelled back to that one person brave enough to wake up the grumpy Lee Jihoon everyone was afraid of.</p><p>“Hoonie wake up you’re gonna be late for class,” the guy would say with a smile poking Jihoon’s cheeks repeatedly. Said guy loved poking his cheeks especially in the morning because Jihoon looks so fluffy when he wakes up. Even if Jihoon tells him to stop, he knows the guy wouldn’t stop. Jihoon wished he could say to him he loved it when he does that. But, he can’t.</p><p>Almost 30 minutes of staring deep into the void, Jihoon got off his bed. Feeling a little chilly, he doesn’t want to get out of the comforts of his fuzzy blanket but he also doesn’t want to be late for his music theory class. The floor feels cold as soon as Jihoon’s feet touches it. He kind of regrets not wearing fuzzy socks to sleep now. His stomach growling as he heads to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Not forgetting to mumble a few lyrics of whatever song passes through his head which goes along the lines of ‘oooh and lalala’s’. Tapping on his bathroom sink the tunes of the song. He went out from his bathroom to decide on what to wear. He’s not a fashionable person but he figured it wouldn’t be a crime for wanting to look nice once in a while. His eyes landed on a white hoodie which is probably two sizes to big for his own frame. They’re comfy anyways. The hoodie was paired with black jeans. And he wore some fuzzy socks to warm his feet up. Grabbing the lip balm on the small nightstand besides his bed Jihoon ruffled his hair to make it look somewhat presentable just like he always does. He opened his bedroom door to his one man apartment. The apartment wasn’t fancy but Jihoon loved it just fine. Plus, the rent was cheap enough to help a 23-year-old guy like him live by. His salary as a part time barista at the local coffee shop would only do so much really. Jihoon also sells some of his songs to famous producers but all the money would go to his mom who’s currently at the hospital. Jihoon had to collect money to be able to pay for his mom’s hospital fee’s. He stared a while at the kitchen. Usually on mornings like this a guy with bunched up cheeks would make him breakfast. He wasn’t that good of a cook but he knew how to make good PB and J’s sandwiches. Also giving Jihoon his daily caffeine intake because he knows Jihoon needs it. But, it’s all in the past now. Jihoon wished he could tell the guy how much he appreciates his gestures.</p><p>The walk to campus wasn’t that long because the apartment he chose is purposely from a walking distance to the campus and he gets to stop by the local café for his daily caffeine intake so he didn’t mind walking. But, Jihoon will admit it’s a little lonely. His neighbourhood is a really peaceful neighbourhood downtown. Jihoon really appreciates that he doesn’t have any noisy or nosy neighbours because he sure doesn’t appreciate people prying around his personal space. People might say Jihoon is a little bit over reacting as that’s what neighbours are supposed to do right? Well, not for Jihoon. Nosy neighbours remind him of someone. Someone who wont return. No matter how much Jihoon wants him too. Jihoon remembers the first time he met a boy with slanted eyes knocking on his doorsteps. Jihoon was 5 at that time and so was the other boy. ‘Ding dong’ he heard the doorbell ring. Not forgetting to groan a little because he was laying on the comforts of his couch back in Busan he went up to get the door. When he opens it he was met with a boy whose eyes formed crescents when he saw Jihoon.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Soonyoung! I just moved next door yesterday! Can you show me around I don’t have any friends here,” muttering the last questions ever so slowly maybe because he was shy? Normally 5-year-old Jihoon would glare at strangers but the puppy eyes the other boy gave made Jihoon say yes. Not long after thy became best friends. It’s safe to say that they were inseperable ever since. Well, that’s what Jihoon used to think.</p><p> </p><p>As an effort to make the walk feel less lonely Jihoon took out his earphones plugging them onto his ears and his phone he searched up his Spotify playlists and played his supposedly morning walks playlists. Music made Jihoon feel a little less lonely. In a way it helped Jihoon express his feelings more so he doesn’t really bottle up this tiny piece of garment in his heart namely feelings. He mumbled the lyrics of a Bruno Mars song on his way and finally reached the local café. Ordering his usual dose of Iced Latte it’s chilly but that doesn’t mean Jihoon couldn’t take iced drinks right? Even though Jeonghan his hyung had warned him not to drink so many iced drinks Jihoon couldn’t help it. Has it become a habit? Jihoon figures it must be. To be fair he didn’t like ice that much in the past but ever since a guy who has weird tiger antiques left, Jihoon guessed some of the guy’s habits stayed with him. And up til this day it became a part of Jihoon that he just couldn’t seem to let go.</p><p>“Iced Latte for Lee Jihoon!” the barista called out. Jihoon walked up to get his drink and left for his first class of the day. He checked his phone to see if there were any messages from Jeonghan or Seungcheol. Surprisingly, there were none so Jihoon guessed he doesn’t have anything to worry about today. He checked one glance at the date displayed on his lock screen. It read 4th March. Oh, it’s today. Jihoon thinks to himself. He sent a little message in the groupchat with Jeonghan and Seungcheol informing them that he’s going there after his last class. In which both of them just replied with stay safe’s and take care’s. Jihoon feels grateful he has such understanding friends. To be honest, if it wasn’t for Jeonghan and Seungcheol, the younger was sure he wouldn’t be here today. The boy with slanted eyes and chubby cheeks had such an effect on Jihoon that it took a toll on him when he left. Jihoon remembered the days. It was really painful. Jeonghan and Seungcheol were there to comfort him. Giving him encouragements that made Jihoon stand up again. He then walked to his college for his first class of the day, Music Theory.</p><p> </p><p>The day seemed so long to Jihoon. He can’t wait for it to be over. So, as soon as the lecturer dismissed the class Jihoon packed his laptop and things getting ready to leave the place. He went to the nearest bus top and hopped onto the bus. Taking his earphones out he listened to the song he wrote for the guy that will always remain inside his heart. The guy Jihoon calls his home. The guy who used to be his roommate, the small boy who knocked on his front door when they were 5. Jihoon’s best friend, Kwon Soonyoung. He stared at his lock screen. It was a picture Jihoon took with Soonyoung when they were in high school. Teen Jihoon playing the guitar singing a song and Teen Soonyoung just holding the mic for him. Jihoon smiled as he recalled the memory. ‘I can’t wait to see you, Soonyoung’ Jihoon said to himself. As he arrived at the destination he bought a bouquet of flowers for Soonyoung. The bouquet consists of colourful tulips which were Soonyoung’s favourite flowers. Jihoon thinks Soonyoung is going to love this. He entered the place where Soonyoung is at. Placing the flowers on Soonyoung’s tombstone Jihoon smiled.</p><p>“Hey Soonyoung, I’m sorry I haven’t been here for a while. I was busy. I missed you, every day. Today, I woke up. I missed you waking me up poking my cheeks ever so gently because you said I looked fluffy like that. I remember telling you to stop but now I kind of regret it. I remembered when you used to make me breakfast we would walk to college together. I remembered when we first met, you knocking on my door. I know you wouldn’t want me to be sad but I’m sorry I can’t help it. I miss you, Soonyoung. Forever and always,” Jihoon let out. Today too Lee Jihoon cried in front of Kwon Soonyoung. He lets out the tears he’s been holding for a while now expressing his longing and grief over his best friend. How Jihoon wished they could be together again but Jihoon knows it’s impossible. As so Jihoon promised Soonyoung that he would be strong even when Soonyoung isn’t beside Jihoon anymore. Just like what they promised each other when they were only 5 years old.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tulips are a symbol of friendship. Soonyoung often gifts Jihoon tulips when they were younger. This fic is inspired by Wanna One’s Beautiful. I’m sorry if it made you sad. Thank you for taking your time out to read this. And comments and kudos are very much appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>